Patent Document 1 discloses a wire saw of this type. The wire saw disclosed in this document includes multiple processing rollers and a wire. The wire is wound around the processing rollers several times. An up-and-down mechanism is arranged above an area where the wire is wound. A workpiece is attached to and detached from the up-and-down mechanism through a carbon plate and an attachment plate. The workpiece is fixed to the carbon plate and the attachment plate with an adhesive. The rotation of the processing rollers makes the wire travel around the processing rollers. Meanwhile, a processing liquid containing abrasive grains is supplied to the wire. If the up-and-down mechanism moves down while the wire saw is in this condition, the workpiece is pressed against the wire to cut the workpiece.
The conventional wire saw necessitates attachment of a workpiece to the carbon plate and the attachment plate with an adhesive before cutting of the workpiece. Additionally, after the cutting of the workpiece, the cut workpiece should be detached from the carbon plate and the attachment plate. Hence, a task to be done before and after the cutting becomes burdensome, causing the problem of reduction of processing efficiency and increase of manufacturing cost.